The Batman Files, Agamemno-Contingencies
by scott194
Summary: Batman has files on every super-powered being with detailed information on their abilities and weakness and how to stop them should they ever go rogue, willingly or unwillingly. EVERYONE OF THEM.
1. Saiyans

Agamemno-contingency #74

File Name: Rising Dragon

Son Goku is part of a nearly extinct race called the Saiyans of planet Vegeta. Much like Krypton, the planet met with tragedy that wiped out almost all members of this race. They are quite possibly one of the more frightening races to ever exist. They have power and speed comparable to Superman with additional powers derived from chi-based disciplines and techniques and a natural instinct for battle. Unlike Kryptonians who were primarily a society of science and philosophy, Saiyans are a race who are naturally inclined for battle and relish it. One might argue that their extinction was for the best, as given the inclination the Saiyans could very well vaporize a planet, should they see the need to. As far as I've determined, there were four Saiyans who were gone during the destruction of their home planet with two of them being killed in battle. The total count of Saiyans is at seven: two pure-blooded Saiyans, four half-blooded, and one that is one-third Saiyan. Dilutions in blood has yet to show a difference in abilities but the human element in their DNA has calmed down their races normally barbaric instincts, further research should be conducted.

Furthermore, some of the more powerful Saiyans have the ability to tap into new reserves of power and enter a state called Super Saiyan. The common trait to this is their hair turning from a darker color, or whatever their hair was at birth, into a glowing, golden color. This color is the result of their body's newly tapped energy reserves expressing themselves through a phosphorescent glowing effect through the proteins in their hair. The Saiyans' typically dark eye exhibits the same transformation by turning a bright blue in color. This state, when first tapped, enhances the Saiyan's predisposition towards fighting and sometimes alters their personality to a certain degree. All Saiyans, no matter what form of dilution of blood they might have, have the genetic potential to tap into this state first through pure training, and then afterwards they must enter into a form of self-realization that shakes their emotional state in such a way that pushes their internal limiters to the maximum. It is to my understanding, historically speaking, that a Super Saiyan has not emerged in centuries. I have speculated that the Saiyans' disciplined and austere inclinations have prevented any member of the race from entering the aforementioned self-realizing state.

As far as weaknesses should go, it is difficult to fight Goku, Vegeta, or any of the Saiyans in a direct confrontation as they have superhuman strength and abilities and are disciplined in fighting styles that best utilize their abilities. They are, however, still biological life-forms with limitation as organisms. The first thing to consider: Saiyans still need oxygen for maintaining homeostasis. Should they go rogue, the first thing you should do is take out whatever the closest spacecraft or other source of oxygen besides the planet itself. Without a secured source of oxygen and spatial transportation, they will have to deter destroying the planet as they cannot survive in an anaerobic environment.

Another fact to consider is that, although they have enormous energy reserves, they expend equally enormous amounts of energy depending on how they use their powers, burning through their body's reserve of calories. Even more so when they enter Super Saiyan states, notice I said "states" as they have tapped into multiple forms afterwards, see table, designation code SS4 for more details on the different forms. This explains the Saiyan's need to consume exorbitant amounts of nutritional sustenance so as to maintain enough calories to metabolize these energy levels. Goku has compensated for this by extensively training himself to use energy as minimally as possible in order to exercise intricate control of his energy output, which the others have followed suit.

One strategy I thought of in order to counter these Saiyans is the use of the same nano-technology used for Wonder Woman that would cause them to experience a virtual reality where their own memories would trigger the illusion of an opponent, in every way, their equal, locking them in an infinite loop of combat. They would continually battle an imaginary opponent and burn through their energy reserves. Be warned: extreme caution is needed when implementing this strategy as beings like Goku can potentially destroy entire acres of land at a time. _Consider very carefully when and where to use this_. See File Name: Olympus for details on the nano-technology.

Other Notes: Further study on Saiyan race is recommended. Biologically speaking, they are similar to humans, but further tests need to be conducted.


	2. TMNT

Agamemno-contingency #468

File Name: Galapagos

Deep in the sewers of Ney York, specifically Manhattan, four ninjas inhabit the underground as their home, turtles in fact. Their origins begin roughly 15 years ago. Hamato Yoshi, a good friend of mine from my training days, put himself to self-exile after the death of his wife and disappearance of his child at the hands of Oroku Saki. Seeking to start anew in New York, Yoshi was on his way to his new apartment with four, newly purchased baby turtles. While following someone suspicious, Yoshi was caught and forced into a fight. The suspicious group was dealing in a transaction involving an extremely volatile mutagen that was released from the canister during the battle. The turtles came into contact with the mutagen and mutated, as they were most recently in contact with Yoshi himself they were mutated by the introduction of human DNA into their own. This mutation gave them anthropomorphic features including bipedal movement as well as human sentience complete with cognitive thinking and critical analysis.

Hamato Yoshi himself was mutated as well, but as his most recent contact was with a rat that passed by he was mutated into an anthropomorphic rat. Knowing the world would not accept them, Yoshi took on the name Splinter and decided on hiding away in the sewers with the mutated baby turtles. Taking them in as his family, Splinter raised the four baby turtles and gave them their names: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, after the great artists of the Renaissance Period. Feeding, educating, and teaching them the art of ninjutsu as if they were his own sons, Splinter prepared them for anything, seeing great potential in them. In a sense, they are his sons as the mutagen mutated the turtle based on Hamato Yoshi's DNA.

Thanks to the human DNA that was introduced into their systems, they now exhibit a longevity much like that of a human's as they are now fifteen years old and exhibit the typical life stages of the average human, currently being in their adolescence. In inclusion, they exhibit the ability to train and gain strength. They have pique-physical conditioning thanks to Splinter's training regimen and mastery over their individual weapons and a decent level of hand-to-hand combat. The four turtles can be identified by the color of their masks and the weapon they carry.

Leonardo is regarded as the eldest son and is recognized by a blue mask and two katanas on his back. He has mastered the art of bushido and two-sword style to an above average level and is comfortable in both long-range and short-distance combat. A well balanced fighter that could become a powerful ally, or a dangerous foe depending on who you ask, as such, he was appointed as the leader of his brothers by Splinter. But there is a way to counter him. Leonardo is still new to his position as leader, young and inexperienced. When fighting him, attack him psychologically in order to target his anxieties and doubts about himself in order to create an opening for a decisive strike. Neutralize him offensively by disarming one or, better yet, both his swords. Leonardo's skill in one-sword style is not as great as when he dual wields his swords but the trade-off is that his swings will be much more powerful.

Donatello is regarded as the second-oldest and can be identified by his purple mask and bō-staff. Of all his brothers, Donatello is the most intellectual of the group and has a genius-level intellect. With his impressive engineering skills, he has constructed an impressive array gadgets and vehicles from seemingly useless junk. It's easy to imagine what he could possibly construct when he's not drawing material from piles of junk. But, for all his engineering skill, Donatello's creations are still limited by the materials he constructed them out of and structural weaknesses can be exploited. Donatello's bō-staff is meant for long distance combat and comes with an extendable blade to convert it into a naginata spear weapon. As a long distance fighter he is skilled in keeping his distance and maintaining his territorial range of attack and is proficient in both bōjutsu and Okinawan kobudō. Countering him is difficult and will require that you venture into his range and maintain a close distance, making his long-range weapon useless. Rarely, there will be an opening for a direct attack stemming from the fact that Donatello tends to overthink things in order to create an effective strategy. If you keep up a continuous assault without giving him a break there will be a higher chance of finding this opening.

Raphael is the third oldest, can be identified by his red mask and twin sai weapons, and is described as the problem child of the group. Raphael is proficient in the use of his twin sai weapons, both offensively and defensively. Raphael's weapon is an ironic choice as the twin sai is more suited for defense then offense, mainly used in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat and is meant for piercing rather than cutting as a sword would be known for. Given Raphael's predisposition towards offense, this forces defense into his fighting and gives him more balance as a fighter. Rather than take this concept more to heart, Raphael instead incorporates the twin sai into a fighting style that can pierce through defenses and give him a new dimension in fighting ability. As strong as he is, Raphael is even simpler to deal with. Luckily he's as hotheaded as he is powerful, get him angry and Raphael will be easier to manipulate. The angrier he gets, the sloppier he gets. Easy to predict.

Finally, Michelangelo, the youngest of the turtles, can be identified by his orange mask and nunchaku. He is master of chained weapons, not just the nunchaku, but also the kusarigama, making him a deadly foe. Michelangelo has the most raw talent of the turtles and a natural affinity for ninjutsu to the point of easily copying forms when he is inclined to observe and passively moving his body on instinct when fighting. Luckily he is more focused on being comedic relief than in training. Michelangelo is young, naïve, and a slacker that can be overpowered. Avoid his kusarigama by obstructing the path of the swing and restrain his arms to prevent him from properly using his nunchaku.

Additional notes: The sensei of the turtles is a force to be reckoned with as well. Splinter is a master of all forms of weapons and Foot clan combat. Extreme caution must be taken into consideration when confronting him.


End file.
